


(As long as I am here) no-one can hurt you

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: Okay, I think this might be my last prompt, at least until inspiration strikes again: Buddie fic where they and Chris are all just hanging out together, they're crossing the street, when out of nowhere, some idiot comes barreling down the road and almost hits Chris, and Buck doesn't think twice, he lunges for Chris and frantically pulls him out of the way. With Eddie grabbing them both tightly, happy they're okay.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 351





	(As long as I am here) no-one can hurt you

“Daddy? You promised me and Bucky ice creams!” Eddie looked down at his son standing between himself and Buck, the brightest smile on his face as he looks up at his father. His smiles is accompanied by the biggest puppy god eyes that he has ever seen, ones that could give even Buck a run for his money. “How are you not full yet, kiddo?” Laughs the older of the two men, the sound a soft chuckle as he shakes his head with fondness written all over his face. Buck smiles as he leans down and picks Christopher up, his voice loud and filled with affection when he speaks. “Well, growing boys need all the food they can get.” He speaks mostly to Christopher when he speaks, smiling so bashfully as he gently pinch Christopher’s side causing the boy to erupt into a fit of laughter.   
  
“Please, daddy?” Once again, Christopher is using his skilful puppy god eyes knowing that his father could never say no to them, neither could Buck. “Yeah Eddie, please?” Eddie shakes his head, narrowing his eyes when Buck uses the sane tone that his son had and the exact same look in his eyes; it was a losing battle for Eddie. If he wasn’t able to say no to Christopher already, then there was no way he could say no with both of his boys looking at him with those damn puppy god eyes. “You two are nothing but trouble when you’re together.” Mumbled Eddie as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, shaking his head despite the most fondest smile spread across his lips. Christopher chuckles at what his father had said, not bothering to hide his happiness when he reaches over to high five Buck, who returns it with a smile as bright as the damn son.

“Fine, okay. You boys can get your ice cream.” He agrees, acting like he wasn’t going to say yes the moment that Christopher had reminded him.

“Yay! We’re getting ice cream Bucky!” Christopher’s happiness is so infectious, his smile always having been something that can brighten up even the darkest of days. Buck warmly laughs as he places Christopher back onto the ground, Eddie just watching with a soft and loving expression as Buck ruffles Christopher’s hair; being rewarded with that laughter once again filling the air.

“Alright, go get your shoes on. We can all walk to the one down the street.” Eddie says, also thinking that since they’ve all been in the house all day it would be nice to get into the outside air for a little while. Plus the shop was a block away and wasn’t too far, would take them maybe five minutes at most to walk there. Buck and Eddie just watch Christopher for a moment as he leaves the room, his legs carrying him as fast as he could to show his excitement over something so small. Once the young boy was gone from the room, Eddie turned to his boyfriend and lightly tapped his arm, his face one of annoyance despite the small smile playing on his lips.

“You’re a menace, Ev.” Buck snorts, eyes lighting up as he smirked, turning around to cross his arms over his chest while facing the older male. “What? I thought you liked it when I begged.” The tone that Buck used was innocent, but his words were anything but and obviously caught Eddie off guard once he had said them. Eddie seemed to choke on air once those words reached his ears, looking at Buck with a raised eyebrow and slightly opened mouth. “You’re a fucking pain in the ass, babe.” Eddie decided to say after a moment of silence from his part, a glint of playfulness in his eyes that Buck honestly loved seeing, because it meant that Eddie was happy. And after all that’s all he wanted.

Buck opened his mouth to respond to what Eddie had said, only to stop himself when Christopher entered the room with his shoes on and ready to go. “You ready, big man?” Is what Buck had said instead, and Eddie couldn’t help but snort because that meant whatever his boyfriend was about to say had been not for kid’s ears. “Ready, Bucky.” Was Christopher’s reply and Buck nodded his head before looking up at his boyfriend with a smile, and Eddie just took a moment to soak up the scene before him. Of both his boys smiling so happily at him without a single care in the world, nothing to dampen their mood.

“What flavour are you gonna get, Chris?” Buck questioned the young boy as they finally made their way out the front door, Eddie grabbing the keys on the way passed. When they stepped outside they were greeted by the sound of cars and chatter, the street alive with people going about their day. “Oh I want Chocolate mint, please!” Eddie smiled down at his son, who was walking in between the two adults where it was safest for him. “What about you, Bucky?” Buck takes a moment to pretend to think about his answer, and Eddie smiles knowingly because he already knows what his boyfriend is going to ask for. Buck replies with ‘cookie dough’ at the same time that Eddie mouths the word.

“What about you, daddy? Vanilla?” The older male give his boyfriend a pointed look when he hears Buck snort at what Christopher had said, but Eddie’s choice of flavoured ice cream was something to two of them made jokes about all the time. Eddie didn’t even nod his head in reply before Buck spoke up, a small smirk on his face when he leans down slightly as they walk on, acting as if he was telling Christopher a secret. “Daddy’s boring, isn’t he? Picks the most boring flavour.” Eddie can’t even pretend to be annoyed at what had been said when Christopher laughs like he’s been told the funniest joke he’s ever heard.

“You think my own family would be nice to me.” Eddie’s tone is dripping with fake sadness, a mock frown on his face before it twists up into something smug. Later on, Eddie will remember the way that Buck’s eyes shone with happiness when Eddie had uttered the words ‘my own family’. “Especially since I’m the one paying for the ice cream.” He finished, and he can’t help but burst out with laughter at the horror on Christopher’s face, Buck rolling his eyes fondly.

“It’s alright, buddy. If your father didn’t by the ice cream I would have.” Buck was quick to say, and Eddie just gets stumped by how rapidly his heart fills with love for these two boys in front of him. He adores the way that Buck isn’t afraid to parent Christopher, is comfortable in his position on their life after being a part of the family for so long now. Eddie inwardly sighs to himself, sooner or later he’s gonna need to ask Buck to marry him. He thinks about how Athena points to her own ring and then gives Eddie a pointed glare, hinting every time that he needs to hurry up and marry Buck.

“Alright, you two wanna wait out here while I order?” Eddie questions once they reach the front of the local ice cream store, looking in front to see that there was a number of people inside. He knows that both Buck and Christopher have a problem being in such crowded spaces for too long, both get anxious and fidgety. Christopher and Buck exchange a look for a moment, the blonde male taking a moment to look over Eddie’s shoulder and into the store, instantly grimacing. “Yeah, we’ll wait out here. Thanks, Eds.” Buck replied for the both of them and Eddie smiles something so understanding, pressing a brief kiss to Christopher’s head and one to Buck’s cheek before going inside.

Buck waits a moment until he sees that his boyfriend is inside the building and out of hearing range before he kneels down in front of Christopher, needing to ask this boy for his opinion on something very important. “Hey buddy, I have a question for you.” Buck begins, feeling a little nervous about the question that he was going to ask. And later he’ll laugh about the fact that he was about to ask permission to do something from a little kid. “Ask away, kid!” Christopher says and Buck smiles at him so happily before he looks back over his shoulder to make sure was Eddie wasn’t coming.

“What do you think about the idea of me asking your dad to marry me?” The excitement on Christopher’s face so instant, it almost causes Buck to forget what he was even nervous about to begin with. Christopher is about to speak, but he only stops when Eddie pokes his head out of the door; looking slightly apologetic. “Why don’t you two go to the park across the road?” He offers up. “This might take a minute.” He’s quick to explain and both of the boys agree with this idea, Buck standing beside so they could cross the road.

Whatever Buck was going to say to Christopher is cut off when he hears the sound of types scraping against the ground, the smell of burnt rubber instantly filling his nostrils. Buck paused, not noticing that Christopher was a few steps in front of him when he hears a woman’s screaming, her words a piercing and loud ‘watch out’. It’s then that Buck notices that Christopher isn’t next to him, and notices the car speeding directly towards them with no signs of slowing down. And Buck knows that he has enough time to jump out of the way and avoid being run down, but he also knows that Christopher doesn’t have that same chance as him.

That alone causes Buck to move before he even realises what he’s doing, running forward quickly and managing to grab Christopher around the waist and pull him back. Buck falls out of the way of the car in the nick of time, hugging Christopher close to his own body as he hits the ground with a painful sounding thump. Buck groans in pain the moment his back connects with the concrete that had been under his feet moments ago, but he ignores that to look at the kid in his arms. Christopher was crying, and for a moment of absolute dread Buck thought that the kid had been hurt. Either in the fall or clipped by the car, and in that second he thought he was going to be sick. But he’s able to quickly realise that Christopher was crying from the fear of what had just happened, the kid was unharmed but scared.

“Hey, shh. I’ve got you, you’re okay.” Buck sooths as he pushes himself into sitting up, grunting through clenched teeth as to not worry Christopher. Buck knew he was going to have some killer bruises on his back in the next few hours, but his main focus was doing a once over on the boy in his arms in case he missed something.

“Christopher! Evan!”

Buck and Christopher look up at the same time to see Eddie running towards them, nothing but pure panic written all over his face as he weaves through the group of people. Buck is quick to notice that some of them are already on the phone, most likely calling the cops and that leads Buck to do a quick scan of the area, glad to see that no one is hurt in the car’s wake. “Oh my god! Are you two okay?” There is so much fear in Eddie’s voice as he speaks, wide eyes already misty with tears as he searches his son’s body for any injuries only to come up empty. “Hey Eddie, we’re okay. Take a breath.” Sooths Buck, keeping one arm wrapped around Christopher and placing the other one on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling encouragingly at him. Eddie looked at him, but his eyes were still impossibly wide as he pulled both of the boys into his arms, holding onto them tightly and letting tears slide down his face.

“Eddie, I promise. We’re both okay. Maybe bruised, but we’re alive. We’re both okay.” Buck’s voice is so soothing when he speaks, moving slightly so that he can cup Eddie’s cheek and coax the other into looking at him. Christopher was calming down, taking deep breaths like his father had taught him into the crook of Buck’s neck, where he had hidden his face the minute his father pulled them into his arms. “You’re both okay…” Eddie repeated and Buck smiled at him gently and nodded his head, turning his attention to the precious boy he had in his arm, face buries against his jacket collar. “I think we’re gonna give your dad a heart attack one day, kiddo.”

Eddie can see what Buck is doing, but if he shows that everything is okay than that will help Christopher to calm down and let go of that fear that had grip his heart. “Should have stayed I-inside.” Came the muffled reply of Christopher, not planning to move anytime soon from Buck’s arms; he could hear his father’s voice behind him and he took comfort in it.

“Eddie? Buck?” Buck was too focus on the shaking boy in his arms to look up at the sound of his name, Eddie standing to his full height when he saw Athena making her way over to them; the concern obvious on her face. Eddie made a sigh of relief, because he was the first to admit that having Athena around in times of trouble had this feeling of safety; something that Buck and Christopher needed now. “Hey, I heard what happened. Are you guys okay?” He eyes drop from Eddie to the two boys sitting on the ground, holding on tightly to each other.

“The asshole almost ran them down, I was in the store when I saw it happen.”

Eddie zones out for a second when Athena nods her head, kneeling down to crouch by Buck and Christopher to check for herself if they were fully okay.

Something that Eddie doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget is the feeling of pure fear as he watched the car come speaking down the street, his heart in his throat as he bolted out the door. He felt too many emotions to name as he watch Buck grab his son and jump out of the way of the car, hitting the ground so hard it made Eddie wince at it. He freezes, a second is all it would have taken for Christopher to have been hit by that car, for some asshole to take away his son. Eddie shivers miserably at the thought, he’s already had one moment of heart stopping fear where he thought he lost his son and that was enough for a lifetime.

Eddie jumps in surprise and turns around quickly when there is a gentle tap to his shoulder, looking over to see Buck looking at him in concern. Christopher no longer had his face hidden, so Eddie could see his tear stained face, his glasses hanging around his neck. “We’re okay, daddy.” Eddie feels the tears in his eyes grow just that little bit more as he nods his head, and Buck knows that Eddie needs to hold his son right now, just to feel that he was still here. So Buck does just that, wincing at the ache through his body when he passes Christopher off to his father, Eddie sighing in pure relief.

“You two are going to give me grey hairs.” Eddie’s chuckle is watery as he holds his son, Buck smiling so sadly before he leans over and presses a kiss to Christopher’s forehead. “I’m taking you boys’ home now.” Eddie says, both Buck and Christopher quick to agree that they both just wanted to go home where it was safe. “And when we get back, you’re letting me look at your back.” Eddie voice leaves no room for arguments, but Buck was already beginning to shake his head so he could say they should focus on this; that this was terrifying for the kid to be a part of. “Don’t bother. I Saw how you hit the ground, Evan.” And just like, Buck doesn’t bother making a single complain to the idea because Eddie had used his name, something in that tone when he’s serious.

“Daddy? Can I sleep in the big bed with you and Bucky tonight?”

Normally, Eddie will so no when Christopher asks to sleep with them since he does manage to take up so much space, moving around so much when he’s asleep. But after today’s event, all three are going to need each other. “Yeah, buddy. You can tonight.” Eddie replies with a tone still so shaky, taking Buck’s hand into his own and giving it such a tight squeeze.   
  
“Thank God you two are okay, I was so scared.” At his words, Buck looks over at him and gives his hand a squeeze in an attempt of comfort. “I know, but we’re all okay. Shaken up, but we’re okay, baby.” Buck’s tone sounds tired, and it’s obvious he’s in pain but he’s so confident in what he’s saying that all Eddie can do is nod his head. His boys were alive, bruised and shaken up, but he doesn’t lose either of them.

“I am never letting either of you out of my sight again.”

**Author's Note:**

> song title from everything i wanted - billie eilish
> 
> this was honestly kinda fun to write, mostly because i love writing chris, buck and eddie moments. they're a cute family aha.   
> thank you so much for reading and i hope that you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
